


Reckless GSA AU Information

by elizabethemerald



Series: Reckless GSA AU [1]
Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: This story has all of the background information for my Reckless GSA AU. This includes asks from my Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

So in this AU the story will be told from two perspectives, one from the Reckless Club or GSA club. The other will be from the perspectives of the Trollhunters. 

The Reckless Club sees their friends getting hurt and do everything they can to find out why and put a stop to it. They investigate possible reasons why they are getting hurt, Steve fearing they are getting abused by someone close to them. Eventually information about the on going war with Gunmar comes out. They do their best to support their friends. 

The Trollhunters deal with Gunmar. They work with rebel members of the Janus order to keep the public from knowing while fighting to try and end the war. Unlike the show it doesn’t come down to one massive final battle. It is a slog as they desperately try and survive.

**Timeline**

Ok I figured out where this timeline splits from canon. After Unbecoming. Prior to this it plays straight from the show, then after Jim emerges from Merlin’s vision he makes a different decision. He agrees to give up his Amulet. 

I have always felt that during the vision the message was that amulet or no Jim was still the Trollhunter. The amulet choose him, but it didn’t make him a hero. So Jim agrees to give up the amulet for destruction. Usurna and the Krubera are unable to destroy the amulet thanks to a fail safe that Merlin built into the amulet. 

Jim interrupts the assassination attempt against Vendel. And drives the Krubera away from Trollmarket. Because of this Gunmar is blocked from getting access to Trollmarket, Vendel completely seals the cavern. 

The war with Gunmar becomes a war of attrition. Gunmar’s army is smaller, but brutal. Trollmarket is now closed off from the rest of the world. 

**What Started this AU?**

I got an ask a few months ago that prompted the creation of this AU. I've deviated quite a bit from the original ask. 

_AU where instead of the Creepslayerz episode, the Reckless Club are all members of the Arcadia Oaks High GSA and they've decided to take it into their own hands as to find out why Jim, Toby, and Claire keep on showing up to school injured, if they show up to school at all._


	2. Ask about Aja and Krel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask on my Tumblr about my Reckless AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellowmagicalgirl asked:
> 
> In your Reckless GSA au, when do Aja and Krel go to Earth? Like, do they do so at the end of sophomore year and thus have been witness to the Trollhunter trio's angst, or do they not show up until a few weeks before the Eternal Night?

That’s an interesting thought! Honestly I hadn’t thought about Aja and Krel when I was writing this up (mostly to seperate it from my Reckless Slayerz story). I always imagined Aja to be poly so I feel Staja is still compatible with this AU idea. I feel like I kind of hope they’ve managed to get away from Earth and reclaim their home in that the two years since they arrived. 

Actually now that I think about this a bit more, I had posted something way earlier about the possibility of Claire figuring out Aja and Krel are not from Earth. ([Linked here](https://elizabethemerald.tumblr.com/post/184442085071/claire-figures-out-aja-was-not-from-earth-in-like)) In that post I mention that Claire, considering how close she was to figuring out Jim’s trollhunting prior to Claire and Present danger, would probably have figured the Tarrons out if she didn’t have to deal with her possession and imminent troll apocalypse that was occupying most of her time and energy. SO if in this AU those events don’t happen, what would stop her from becoming friends with the strange new kids and figuring out some interesting things about them?

Ok. Enough thinking out loud, now I’m mapping properly. Aja and Krel crash land and after the end of the school year, Claire figures them out. Without school and with less stress from Trollhunting she puts it together pretty quickly. Then she introduces them to her Boyfriends Toby and Jim. Together they work to help protect Arcadia, from trolls and bounty hunters. Their ship is damaged pretty severely after the battle of the bands. So now they are all working together to defend the Earth, and their new Akiridion friends from Morando’s forces and from the US military. 


	3. Ask about the facilitator for the GSA club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask on Tumblr about my Reckless GSA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellowmagicalgirl asked:
> 
> Which teacher runs the GSA? (Back in high school there had to be a teacher present for the club, though I could see this practice not happening if one assumes that the only teachers at Arcadia Oaks High are the ones we see onscreen)

There is a person who runs the GSA! To be frank I forgot about the fact that most clubs have a faculty sponsor when I wrote the first chapter. But i figured how who it would be before I wrote the newest chapter.

The faculty adviser is… Ms. Nomura!

When things deviated from the canon Walter Strickler shortly realized he was best served retaking his position as principal of the high school. And rather than allow coach Lawrence to continue wasting the kids education with movies he hires a close personal friend and fellow history buff Ms. Zelda Nomura!

She has a more hands on way of teaching. Bringing pieces of pottery and having the kids analyze it. She sees the now defunct GSA on a former roster and creates it anew. Jim, Claire, Toby and Darci are the first to sign up. Jim, Claire and Darci are all Bi. Toby is Pan. Claire is nonbinary (still uses she/her for now) and Jim is trans. Eventually more members join.


	4. Ask about the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask on my Tumblr about my Reckless GSA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> For the Reckless GSA au does Barbara or any of the other parents know?

Yes. In the Reckless GSA AU, Gunmar is still released, and after getting denied access to Trollmarket. He begins targeting the Trollhunters with a vengeance, that includes their families. It is quickly impossible to keep the secret and keep their families safe. Each guardian takes the news in different ways. Barbara takes on the role of team medic. trying to keep her son patched together. She always knows Jim is bi and trans. She writes the kids medical wavers so they can take time off from school. 

Nancy is surprised but supportive. Toby eventually convinces her to move down into Trollmarket to be safe. Her house is paid off and the others take care of her utilities costs. The Trollhunters use her house as a surface command post, since no one would be hurt if it’s attacked. 

The Nuñez family is a different matter. With Trollmarket sealed the easiest way in and out of Trollmarket is the shadow Staff. So Gunmar and co target Claire and her family several times. Eventually Ophelia gets tired of her family getting targeted and forces Claire to move out. Javier doesn’t want her to leave, but Ophelia insists, especially once she finds out Enrique was already taken from them once. 

This is not a happy AU. In case you hadn’t noticed. 


	5. Ask about Trollmarket's entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask on my Tumblr about my Reckless GSA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellowmagicalgirl asked:
> 
> I noticed that you said that Trollmarket is sealed in your Reckless GSA AU. Is this the normal "Gumm-Gumms can't enter" but enhanced to cover all entrances or something else?

No it’s more than that. Like Aaarrrgghh did with the Horngazel at the gyre station but every where. Vendel collects every horngazel so that no troll can enter or leave Trollmarket. And he uses a powerful spell that only he knows to close all the entry ways into Trollmarket. Even if a person had a horngazel they still wouldn’t be able to open the doors. Which kind of puts Trollmarket in siege situation, they have to ration the food they can get, because they don’t know how long they will have to hold out. 

Gunmar and his forces make several large assaults against the gates to Trollmarket, and if they had time they could eventually break through, but Jim and co stop them each time. 

Now the only ways into or out of Trollmarket are Claire’s Shadow staff and Jim (In this AU Vendel gives Jim a special connection to the Heartstone which allows him to open and close the doors) This leads to the Trollhunters getting targeted by Gunmar, hence the increase in number and severity of injuries, that their friends start to notice. The Families are targeted as well. 


End file.
